


Headlock

by Granizo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granizo/pseuds/Granizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak was leading a pretty boring and unusual life until his brother decided to invite Sam and Dean Winchester to live with them in their already small apartment. It didn't really help he already had a Godzilla-sized crush on Dean, and now they have to share a bed...this isn't how he expected his Junior year to turn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel, Anna, Dean are in their Junior year, Sam is a Freshman, and Gabriel is a Senior.

It was one of those days, and Castiel honestly just wasn’t feeling in the learning spirit. He had a test that day in AP US History, and as he had been up all last night calming Gabriel down after he had been dumped by his last college age ex, it’s understandable he would be a little tired and cranky. 

At least Gabriel was seemingly over him now, Castiel gathered from his screaming outfit this morning. Or at least he was trying. Anna clearly hadn’t approved, and Michael barely allowed him to leave the house when he was actually home for once. Heaven knows where he went, but it wasn’t earning any money, that’s for sure.

Shoving his books back into his bag before the bell rang, Cas felt like someone was watching him, and glanced up. Castiel looked across the cafeteria and straight into the eyes of Dean Winchester, although he didn’t know it at the time. What he did know, was that Dean Winchester was a reasonably new student, and this in itself was a strange occurrence. In their dingy small town public school, new arrivals hardly ever popped up, but it wasn't so much the whole ‘new student’ thing. Castiel had heard the murmurings about him. 

The news was that Dean Winchester was, in all sense of the word, a player. He charmed the ladies, but never brought them home, according to the girls the farthest they ever got was a quick hookup in the broom closet. Dean had arrived last week and was already a hot commodity, but he looked somehow off to Castiel. His body showed ease and comfort, but his eyes shown an animal caught in a trap when approached by anyone who only wished for nothing more than friendship. Although he was popular with the girls at school, the Junior did not get along well with any of the jocks. 

That's what it is, Cas decided, standing up and turning his back on Dean whose eyes were almost scorching holes into him. He never looked happy, and never fit in, he didn't even want to. He had never approached anyone who wasn't a girl he hoped to have sexual relations with, and even then- even then there were his eyes.

\----

Five weeks left until winter break, and Dean showed up - thinking about him was becoming an almost always persisting thought pattern. Yet, Castiel found thoughts about the boy shrouded in mystery and redirected personal questions oddly comforting. 

_Nice thinking about what you'll never have_ , Castiel thought dryly while staring absently out the window of his AP Biology class. _I already know everything anyways_ , he thought sultrily, drumming his fingers on the desk without a thought, _why take a class to prove it_? _Perhaps college maybe_ , he thought, pulled from his finger stomping after being glared at. Did a degree really even matter, should he drop out after high school and just go somewhere to be something akin to happy for once? Not like Michael would ever let him- his elder brother who ran the family after their father's disappearance. He was basically locked and chained until 18, anyways. Gabriel, who was past the age of 18,still stayed at the school partly to finish his diploma, and partly to keep his siblings alive.He always said he didn't purposefully fail his last required art credit but...

"It was because of that damn clock, you know!" Gabriel always screeched when questioned, "It's not my fault the wood wouldn't damn glaze or whatever when I put it in the kiln! I mean c’mon- so I forgot that wood catches on fire- es la vida or whatever shit that quote is." Castiel was snapped out of his stupor when he heard his brother in say it along with his inner dialogue.

Cas glanced quickly around the room, eyes focusing on Gabriel as he walked by one of the two doors to the classroom, this one parallel to Castiel’s desk at the back of the class. 

_Can't you keep it down?!_ Castiel mouthed as his brother stopped walking with someone to smile and wave at Cas, still chattering as Cas's classmates close to the door practically covered their ears.

"Plus, a hammer looks almost exactly like a screwy thingy, you know?" Gabriel continued on, sticking a tongue out at Cas as he and his companion kept walking, much to the thanks of the kids by the door.

Cas rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, grateful to be rid of the menace, when suddenly a loud and energetic voice boomed from the front of the classroom, drowning out the slow drawl of the teacher’s musings about something Cas learned about months ago from library books.

"Goood morning, ya'll sleepy mother fuckers!! God, seriously Mr., you’re a fucking dork. This is Deano the Winchestersaur, and since whatever the hell the easier version of this stupid smart class was super way to easy for my main man here, he shall be joining you educated shits!" Gabriel shook his overgrown shaggy brown hair out of his face, and pointed a screamingly bright pink plaid and green clad arm at Dean, who was blushing pink embarrassedly at all the attention from being drug into the classroom at high random.

"...Hey." Dean managed, with a little crooked smile and wave to match. 

“Hunk alert”, Cas heard a Gabriel influenced mumble in back of his mind, and he couldn't stop staring at the modestly dressed beauty. Oops, Cas thought as an afterthought, I really need to keep this crush in check. I’ve never even talked to guy!

"H-how dare you interrupt this class! And with such vulgar language at that?!" The teacher shook his oblong head side to side, his large eyes bulging out from where they’d sunken into fat cheeks.

Gabriel sighed and shifted his weight to the other ripped silver jean leg balanced precariously on top of matching buckled high platform boots. He glanced at his magenta nails and sighed. 

"Young man, do you even have permission to be out of class? You are going straight to the principal’s office. What is your name?"

With other lengthy drawn out sigh, Gabriel put down his hand and gave a wiggled finger wave to Dean, blatantly ignoring the teacher.

"Laters, Deano! Taking my cue to exit stage." His corner gaze shifted to Cas's, and he smirked at his outright staring. 

Pointing Cas out to Dean, he shouted "Hey baby bro! Take care of the raptor for me!" 

The teacher, yelling at Gabe all the while, made a lunge for his hand waving in the air covered in bangles. Gabriel skillfully dodged and lightly slapped the teacher's face, and gave him a tap on the nose. "Gabriel out bitch!" 

And with that, Gabe sauntered out of the room, leaving a fuming teacher, a smiling brother, and a nervous new acquaintance behind. Cas sighed. 

This was going to be an exhausting five weeks.

\-----------/-

"So, about specimen A..." Dean's voice faded off as Cas zoned in on Dean's lips, his small, pink, tongue darting over bowshaped lips to get them from getting chapped, and talking...oh, talking! 

_Oh dear_ , Cas slowly trained his eyes up and was met with an unflinching hard gaze. _Great Cas_ , he mused, _way to make a first impression_.

"Look," Dean slammed the AP Biology textbook shut with an echoing boom that resonated much louder in his head than the sound actually was. 

"I get it, I'm the new kid showing off by entering a new class halfway through the year. You think I'm an arrogant son of a bitch, but you need to can it, ok? I get enough shit as it is, and not being smart enough is already one of them. I gotta set a good example for my little brother, and if that means moving up a class in time for finals, then I'm gonna damn move up. Are we clear?" 

With that, Dean stood up and gathered his things that were obviously second hand. Dean saw him staring and blushed wildly, tugging his used book to his chest. 

"Like you’re so rich yourself, Mr. Handmedowns," he spat and stormed out of the classroom, the bell sounding behind him. 

Castiel, having had no time to correct anything previously said, could do nothing except stare after him.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you fucked up?" Gabriel, sprawled out upside down on the long sofa of Michael’s small apartment, gazed languidly up at Cas while slowly removing a grape sucker from his mouth with a loud pop.

Castiel, after giving Gabriel's onesie dinosaur pjs rolled up at the elbows and roughly ten sparkly ribbon clips curiously placed in his hair a familiar look, flopped down on the sofa on top of Gabe's feet.

Over Gabriel's screams and moans of pain and misplaced dramatic flares, Cas tried to maintain peace and distracted Gabe with a, "I SEEMED TO LOSE MY GAZE UPON HIS FULL LIPS AND LOST TRACK OF SPACE AND TIME, AND UNFORTUNATELY HE TOOK IT AS ARROGANCE AND CONTEMPT."

"Oooh." As Gabe sat up, he moved his feet out from under Cas, 'broken' feet forgotten. "Ooh shitty titties. You did NOT."

"But I did."

“Oh my god, Cas.” Gabriel sat up slowly and stared into Castiel’s eyes. “Are you fucking serious right now?”

“Unfortunately,” Castiel ran a slim hand over his face in defeat. “What should I do?”

As Cas peered up at Gabriel, Gabe suddenly found himself put in a beautiful situation, in which he was finally being looked up towards as the older brother. Gabriel hadn’t necessarily been in many healthy relationships, but his amount of one-night stands was enough to make any horny guy weep with insecurity, so he knew exactly what to say to make this right.

“Cas,” Gabe slung his arm around his shoulders and gave off a false air of superiority. “Casti, Casti, Caastiel Novak. My dear baby brother, if I ever care about someone to even think about sleeping with them twice, I give blowjobs. No apologies, like you might be thinking, but a good old suck on however large h-.”

“Oh my goodness…” Anna stood in the doorway of their loft apartment, and quickly crossed herself, cutting Gabriel right off from his tangent. Anna was extremely religious, and as such found unsettled with Gabriel‘s actions, as much as she loved him. 

“ _CASTIEL, I really hope you stay abstinent, but if you must dear Lord, please have the sense to wrap it before you tap it,_ ” was a common saying before Cas went, well, anywhere actually.

He’d never really thought about losing his virginity at the grocery store before, but he’d hearing Gabriel and his gloating, so he supposed it must not be _entirely_ impossible to dish out anal sex while running to the market for some milk. 

“So young Cas! You’re but a young Junior! I can’t say I’m entirely approving, but I should hope this was a nice young man you chose to give a beautiful moment like this too?”

“Oh my fucking GOD Anna,” Gabe howled, staring straight at her while he said it to show he knew exactly what he was saying, and he wanted very much for this to be ticking her off. “Calm the Christ down! He’s just having boy troubz with an eight on the hunk alert scale. Plus, y’know, we’re ALL FUCKING OVER THE CONSENTING AGE HERE.”

“Only an eight?” Castiel peered disapprovingly at Gabriel, wondering how he could possibly think such an obvious sex god could but rank an eight. “But…his eyes!”

“Yeah well…” Gabe gazed disconcertedly at Cas, angered he’d cut off his rant to Anna, “Green is pretty, but he really isn’t my type. I’m short enough for the both of us, and he’s just plain average. Plus, who wants a jock anyways?”

Castiel finally rounded on him. “As you would say, he is a ‘Fine Piece of Ass’ and ‘I’d tap that any day, motherfucker’ so be silent Gabriel!”

Gabriel took one solid look at Castiel’s angered face, eyebrows drawn up in fury, and collapses into the peals of laughter that began to rise from the bottom of his chest. “Oh my fucking GAWD Castiel!! You crack me up kiddo!”

Ignoring Gabriel giggling on the couch, Anna walked over to Castiel and plopped on the opposite side of him, looking disdainfully at Gabriel’s onesie clad feet kicking the air in hysterics.

“Castiel,” Anna placed her arm gently on his arm, and smiled up at him. “Just stop thinking about him…I know you can’t control your ‘urges’ towards males right now, but if you just wait a couple years in abstinence maybe you’ll be…”

“Normal?” Gabriel had stopped everything and sat motionless looking at Anna, fury slowly spreading across his face. “Anna, I am sick and tired of your homosexuality is sin deal. We are all our own people here, and you need to fuck off. If you do not back off right now, I will punch you. I will punch you so hard you will have a black eye for weeks.” 

Anna shrank back on the couch, obviously regretting her words.

“Anna, when I was a kid, you made me regret who I was. I was in the closet for years because of you- and I won’t let you do the same thing to Castiel. God, he’s still a kid!” despite only being two years older, in that moment Castiel thought he looked tired beyond his years. The onesie looked ridiculous on his body now trembling with anger.

Gabriel took deep breaths trying to control his anger and closed his eyes. Castiel whispered Run to Anna, and she flew from the apartment, not once looking back.

“Hey,” Castiel grabbed Gabriel’s arms and sat him down, “She’s gone. Are you feeling ok? Even for someone who often struggles with anger management, that was kind of…extreme.”

“Sorry,” Gabriel calmed down and looked wiped out on the couch. “I’m just kinda stressed about Jordan leaving me, and that didn’t help things. I normally wouldn’t have flipped out about that, I’m sorry bud.”

Castiel let Gabriel ruffle his hair.

“We should probably go to bed.” Castiel knew Gabriel wouldn’t do his homework tonight like usual, he was a pretty stressed out guy beyond the funny act. Micheal often didn’t come home, and Gabriel found himself working odd jobs a lot so the family could eat and keep the apartment, and so Anna and Castiel could focus on school work.

“I think I’m going to watch a movie or something.” And by that, Castiel knew he was going to wait until Anna got home to apologize to her.

“Turn out the lights for me, Cas?”

“Ok…Goodnight Gabe.”

“’Night Cas.” Gabriel closed his eyes as Cas turned the last light off, sitting in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was going to work. He was completely numb and devoid of any feeling, but his feet still carried him through the sketchy part of town towards building development. He couldn’t think about what just happened- if he did he would break down or cry. Dean Winchester does _not_ cry, he tried to convince himself, but the tears threatening to fall proved otherwise. He slammed his fist into the wall to try to bring himself out of his mind, but found he couldn’t. His concioness was a stream of _whatdoIdoNOWwhatdoIdo?!_ He sunk to the ground and began rubbing hard on his temples. Where was he going to live? What had he done, just leaving Sammy by himself in that hell pit of a house, hand reaching out for Dean as he fled? _Oh god_ , Dean ran a calloused palm over his face, trying and failing to care about being late for work. _What mortgage was there to pay now anyways, without a father drinking away all the money?_ He tipped his head back and watched the grey sky. _Hah. New year, new place, new opportunities. I fucking wish._

“What the fuck.” Dean looked up to see well- a fairly normal looking Gabe. Grey sweatpants and red hoodie, the only things remotely unusual looking on him was glasses and a ponytail.

“You wear contacts?” Dean questioned Gabe as he slid down the wall to join Dean while glancing mildly concernedly at bleeding knuckles.

“Watcha doin’ here Buckaroo? Not be overstepping boundaries, but you look like shit. Also you’re kinda bleeding all over those disgusting sagging jeans, and cryin’.”

“I am _not_ crying,” Dean wiped a hand under his eyes. “Dean Winchester does not cry, you hear me you pussy?”

“Jimminy Christmas,” Gabriel held his hands up defensively. “Don’t gotta go all macho on me, punk. We’re both gay anyways.

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Dean sprang up and wrapped a hand around Gabe’s throat. “ _What_ did you just call  
me, f-fairy?”

“Damn!” After Gabe slapped Dean’s hand away, he pulled one hoodie string to make them both equal length. “Dean, I know it’s true, you can relax. The whole school doesn’t know or anything, my gaydar just happens to be out of this fucking world. Take a Chill pill, or some weed or whatever, and calm the hell down bro!”

“Sorry man, homophobic dad…was pretty far in the closet. People rub off on you…” Dean rubbed the back of his neck self consciously.

“…Was?” Gabe smiled like a shark at Dean.

“Yeah, came out just now really…got kicked out in fact…ha ha.”

“You got kicked out?” The smile had disappeared from Gabe’s place. “Hey, is everything ok? He didn’t freak out, did he? Oh my GOD, you were crying and bloody knuckles, did you get into a fight?! Do you need a place to crash for a couple of days??”

“Um…the last question- you serious about that?” Gabriel pushed the bangs out of his eyes- they were just long enough to bother him, but short enough to not fit into his ponytail.

“Well- duh! I may be a little shit, but that doesn’t mean I go back on my word. I’m not that kinda guy. Or, at least I try to be. Warning though, Castiel likes his alone time, Anna is an asshole, and Michael is an enormous fucking dick. Like, monstrous size. He spends all our money.”

“Well, that sounds familiar. Basically my dad. But seriously- please. I’ll do anything I can to help you or help you around the house until I can get somewhere worked out for me and my brother t- oh shit. Is it ok if Sammy stays with me at your home?” 

Looking into Dean’s earnest face, Gabriel found it impossible to even thinking about saying no, despite how they barely had enough money to feed themselves and no extra space.

“Dean, of course it’s ok you cute bitch! By the way, what are you doing out here anyways? It’s 4 in the morning, loser.”

“Going to work...don’t think I’ll make it one time now though…”

“Dude, same! Well, in two hours. I was just egging my ex’s apartment. Deadbeat father figures so now we have to work our asses off and try not fail school! While also taking care of the family all by ourselves...what’s a guy to do?”

Looking at Gabriel, Dean didn’t expect anything that heavy on the dude. He hid it well under all the flashy clothes, but he’d be doing Dean’s job times two his whole life and hadn’t broken down crying in a dirty alley way. He respected the guy- being oldest isn’t an easy life. Slapping his palm, Gabriel stood up and offered him a hand. Taking it, Dean noticed the golden light slipping through the cloud highlighted him like an angel of some sort.

“Ready to go?” Gabriel grabbed two sides of his hair and tightened his pony.

“You some sort of angel, man?”

“You fucking know it, hoe! More like a trickster if anything. C’mon, let’s head back, ok? Or wait-” Gabe stopped mid sentence, his words stopping in time with the crack of his flip flop on uneven gravel. “Wanna go sneak out your little bro?”

“I’d, I’d prob-” Dean swallowed, not ready to go back to the filthy shack yet, and not ready for Gabriel to see it.

“Dean.” Gabe quirked an eyebrow giving his best you fucking kidding me right now? face. “I don’t care. Lead the way, D-Dawg! C’mon, scoot, ya little beagle!”

Eyeing the _Mooooooove Along Bessie_ hands suspiciously, Dean began leading the way.

\-----

“Well, this is it.” Dean shoved his hands deep into his over-sized jeans from Goodwill and looked at Gabriel out of the corner of his eye, gauging his reaction. 

The house was old and run down in the middle of a pitch black neighborhood. The paint was a dark brown and peeling all around it, and the grass dead. There were no streetlights, but lots of teens hanging in the corner of the streets, all the curtains pulled and children ushered inside. Gabriel, filled with a quick urge to get out of this trash into his slightly more safe trash, tried to push things along quicker. 

“What a fucking mess! Not that it’s better than our shit apartment. Let’s go get your bro, hoe! Do I need a broken glass bottle for this because-” Gabe pointed to a pile of empty beer bottles across the trash strewn lawn and porch, “That won’t really be a big problem! At all! Gods. So, how you wanna crack this?”

“I’m thinking…” Dean threw a rock up in the air, and caught it as it twirled down.

“Hit your dad or brother with a rock until they let him go with you or…?”

“No, you idiot! Throw it at the window until he opens it!” Dean turned around to the side of the house with the only non-broken window that wasn’t boarded up. A small soft yellow light shown through a light blue curtain. Creeping closer to the window, Dean leaned down and picked up some pebbles. Correctly assuming he had the better arm, he began tossing the pebbles off Sam’s window.

The curtain moved aside slightly to reveal one hazel eye, who upon seeing Dean, opened wide with surprise. The rest of the curtain was quickly pulled back further, and the window pushed open. Sam was one on the second floor, so he leaned over a little to whisper.

“Dean! What are you doing here? If dad sees you back here, he’s going to kill you.” Gabriel noticed this was not said in the usual offhand joking way it was normally used, but in a way one would simply state the facts. Looking at Dean’s grim face, Gabe knew this was the truth.

“Grab a pillowcase and fill it with anything you can grab you need without being noticed. Be quiet and don’t leave your room.”

“Okay.” Sam looked uncertain but determined, and his head disappeared from the window, all left was a soft glow. 

A minute later of Dean fidgeting and Gabe trying really hard not to stare back at the men on the corner making catcalls, a pillowcase was thrown down, and a brown head peeped out after it. Sam put out the light, and after looking at Dean for an ok to jump, landed and rolled out the window like he was out of a ninja movie.

“GaaAA-” Dean slapped a hand over Gabriel’s mouth and motioned for him to be quiet as Sam brushed the grass off his jeans. As the boys slid off into darkness, they could hear a drunken beyond belief John beginning to pound on Sam’s door telling him to pipe down. 

The only light on the street out, the neighborhood was dark and jumpy. Running past drug dealers and potential murderers, Gabriel knew that he had made the right choice. _Well_ , he thought as he saw a shadow move too closely to his left. _Probably_.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel wasn't very surprised to wake up and stumble over a figure after waking up at 7 in the morning in the living room, and didn't notice anything off with all the curtains closed. Gabriel fell asleep easily and everywhere, and all too often was he flopped somewhere dead asleep in the morning after a long night of work. Instead of normally letting him sleep, Cas decided to wake him up early to tell him he was making breakfast. Leaning down to touch the shoulder, there wasn't enough light to be sure, but Gabriel for sure wasn’t this muscle-y…

As he rotated the shoulder, and the body flopped over, he found he was looking into the face of the one and only Dean Winchester. Castiel stumbled backwards, tripping over the coffee table, and held onto the wall to avoid toppling over and held perfectly still like a startled mouse. Dean mumbled and shifted over and...that was definitely not Gabriel.

With a crash to his right, Cas suddenly was staring straight at a very tall boy that looked to be about fifteen. He was in rumpled clothes and was looking around confused and avoid Castiel’s gaze.

“Umm…” Sam spoke slowly as if trying to talk to an injured animal. “Could you put that candle stick down? You are really freaking me out, dude.”

“No.” Castiel peered at Sam as if he were a lunatic. “Who are you? Why are you in my home?” Realization dawned on him. “Gabriel.”

“Yeahh…” Gabriel slurred and groggily replied coming out of his bedroom from where Sam had come. “Yeahhhh.” Gabriel attempted to lean on Sam, and when he stepped out of the way he gave up and sat hard to ground.

The crash made Dean leap up from the ground to a sitting the position, “WHAT Th- oh.” There was sudden quiet as Anna calmly walked from her room into the kitchen, stepping over all the boys staring at her.

“Gabriel. Can’t say as I’m surprised you brought two boys home, but brothers? Incest? Really, Gabriel?”

“It’s funny,” Gabriel began saying to Dean, “Because we’re both the oldest and we’re on the ground, and the youngest are upper ground, but we’re older.”

“Don’t mind him,” Castiel lifted Gabriel by the armpits as everyone followed them into the kitchen as Anna made a cup of coffee and forced it upon Gabriel. “He’s illiterate until at least three cups of coffee.”

“Your mom’s illertet. Illett- Illiet. Shut up.” Gabriel drank the fucking coffe.

“So what are you all doing here anyways?” Anna leaned against the counter sipping her tea.

“Um.” Sam glanced over at Gabriel, but as Gabriel was only half awake, Sam found he had to explain the situation himself. “We’re- um. Staying here? Uh, just for a while? If that’s ok, I mean that’s what’s happening, right?”

“Said Gabriel.” Dean slung an arm around Sam and looked at Castiel and Anna defiantly as if they were going to say that his little brother had to spend a single night on the street, he would personally assassinate them.

“I-” Anna stopped herself short of a sentence, shook her head, and grabbed her backpack before heading for the door. “Do what you want! Whatever! You will anyways.”

“Anna…” Gabriel watched her leave as he slowly rubbed his hand over his face looking as tired as Castiel felt with the whole situation.

“Alright!” Gabriel suddenly snapped out of it and clapped his hands. “School! We can talk this over on the way there.”

Castiel gaped as he saw him head towards the door. Gabriel rarely ever attended school after working such late shifts, but he figured Gabe must be joining them to avoid making Cas feel awkward. _Thanks,_ he mouthed as he walked out of the door behind the Winchesters, squabbling about something silly.

“No prob little bro,” Gabriel murmured as he slung his arm around Castiel’s taller shoulders. “Get some major flirting time in, eh?”

“Oh, you’re one to talk. Like you did not spend the night with Sam?” After giving a wink, Gabriel strode after the other brothers, leaving Cas walking slowly behind.  
 _So that’s how we’re playing it, huh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh guys, sorry for posting this so late! School's ending and it's been really rough finding time to write, so this chapter's pretty short. Next chapter's being uploaded on Thursday, and after that there will be a new chapter every Tuesday. Thanks for sticking with this story!


	5. Chapter 5

(cont’d)  
Dean fell back from the walking pattern and let Cas catch up to him.

“So, are you really alright with us staying with you? And,” Dean scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, “I’m kinda sorry for this morning.”

“It is ok.” Cas was distracted by Dean’s blushing cheeks for a moment, but snapped himself out of his reverie. “I suppose it’s alright with me if you stay. Besides, it would be rude to kick you out after Gabriel already agreed.”

Dean laughed a little uncomfortably, and soon they fell into step as the sun began to rise. They were slowly following Gabriel and Sam out of the rather part of town when Dean decided to break the comfortable silence that had formed between them.

“So, what do you do for fun around here?” Dean gestured vaguely to the mostly abandoned buildings with all the curtains drawn. “I mean, there’s got to a be a park or something, right? There was one by my house, uh, old house.”

“There’s one about a mile down the road from us. Anna and I like to go running there on the weekends, it’s actually quite nice down there.”

Dean had been looking hopeful up until Castiel mentioned Anna. “Ah, Anna doesn't seem to really like me all that much.”

“It’s okay.” Cas gave a little smile at Dean as the sun began inching it’s way past the horizon line. “If I must, I’ll remove her, but I think she just needs time to adjust. This hasn't been the easiest year for any of us. My older brother’s extended absence continues to bother her.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure that sucks.” Dean gave an unforgettable laugh and rubbed his arm. “Sorry, I don’t really know how to respond to these kinds of things. I don’t really talk to that many people.”

“No _I_ don’t talk to many other people you talk to people all the time.” Dean shot Castiel a mock glare and pushed him a little to the side.

“Well, yeah,” Dean amended, “But it’s not really _talking_ , you know? You say what they want you to say,and you laugh when they want you to laugh, and in return you get to fit in.”

“Must be nice.” Castiel couldn’t stop thinking about how he wished it was that easy for him. He’d gotten bullied too many times before Gabriel found out and beat them up. Gabe was suspended for a month, and Cas still felt a little guilty about it.

“You’re spacing out again. You do that sometimes, it’s kind of weird, your eyes go like galaxies or something.” Cas looked up guiltily at Dean, and was about to respond when Gabriel interrupted them both by suddenly running towards them.

“MY BACKPACK!” He tore down the road to the street. “I LEFT IT AT HOME! CAS MAKE SURE THEY GET THERE ON TIME OR I’M NOT BUYING ANY OF YOUR WEIRD EXPENSIVE ORGANIC MILK FOR TWO WEEKS!”

Castiel cleared his throat to keep from laughing. “It’s okay, we’re pretty to close to being there.”

The three walked down the road, Sam and Dean talking in low tones about personal things Cas didn’t want to intrude on. As the school neared into sight, Sam sprinted off ahead of them to join his group of friends waiting for him near the front, promising to sit next to Cas during lunch..

“So how’s this going to work?” Cas stopped walking and pulled Dean aside for a minute.

“What are you talking about?” Dean gave Cas an odd glance and began walking towards the school again. “C’mon, we’re going to be late.”

“No, really. Stop.” Cas grabbed onto Dean’s collar and pulled the taller teen back. “Becaise you know and I know we are in different social groups, and if you hang out with me, you’re going to be kicked out of yours. And probably made fun of. But if you ignore me, Gabriel will get mad and kick you out. And kick you, literally, also.”

“Look Cas,” Dean rested one hand on Cas’s shoulder and rubbed his face with the other. “I wouldn’t do that. Those guys can screw themselves, okay?”

“It’s alright,” Castiel lied through his teeth, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, I’m okay with it, just think before you act or you might make a decision you’ll later regret.”

“Never.” Dean didn’t laugh, but gave a small smirk as he punched Castiel’s shoulder and began dragging him towards school. “Now come on, for real this time.”

Gabriel laughed watching them from around the corner, and walked away from the school back home to take a nap. Like he ever put anything besides snacks in his backpack anyways, or he cared enough to go back home and get it! At least he now knew for sure Dean wasn’t a _total_ douche, and that was good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last part of chapter 4!  
> Finals have me really busy right now, so another chapter won't be coming until after next week, sorry peeps!


	6. Chapter 6

It was a little awkward at first, Gabriel thought at the lunch table. They were joined at their usual spot in the courtyard by Jo, one of Dean’s more chill hoes. Anna was sitting stiffly at the end of the table, eating with uncomfortable preciseness as she cut up her salad leaves and ate them with a fork. Turning to his right to speak to Sam, Gabe wiped the ketchup from his burger onto his forearm to speak. 

“Hey Sammy, why the fuck is my sister such an uptight skinny hoebag?”

“One, don’t call me that. Only Dean can call me that.” Sam judged Gabriel hardcore, and handed him a napkin. “Second, you shouldn’t really say that about your family. But, I mean, no judgement here.”

“Hey, Sam!” Dean was getting up from further down the table across him. “We have to head out early for our next class, but we’ll meet up later after school, ok?”

Gathering his backpack, Cas rolled his eyes at Dean. “We are only leaving because you forgot to do your homework, Dean. I hope this is not a weekly occurrence, we already have one Gabriel in this house, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Hey!” Dean trailed after Cas, his voice growing farther away. “I did my homework like last week, probably.”

Jo suddenly sat up after spacing off. “Hey, I’m in that class too guys!” She glared at Gabriel as he chortled watching her jealousy. “He still likes me better.” She hissed and hurried after them.

“Sooo anyways…” Gabe focused all his attention onto Sam, and the younger boy froze like a moose in the headlights.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to give you a new nickname then, Moose.” Sam grimaced, but took the new nickname like a man. 

“Um, whatever. I’m gonna, uh, go now bye.” Sam rushed up quickly, spilling his notebook everywhere. Gabriel watched him haphazardly try to pick up all the papers, then set about helping him.

“Didn’t think this would be how I first ended up getting on the floor for you,” Gabriel metioned offhandedly as he got dirt on his black skinny jeans.

“W-w-HAT?!” Sam yelped and sat up, slamming his head on the granite table in the process. “OW!”

Gabriel sat back on his heels cackling as Anna suddenly stood and left. “LATER, BITCH!” Gabriel yelled and gave a strong middle finger to her back. He was proud of the rings he’d put on his finger, it’d really helped make the whole gesture that much more effective.

“Alright, Moose, Sam, let’s go!” Gabriel offered a hand, and pulled Sam up, making the taller man stutter when he fell into Gabe unbalanced for a moment.

“Um, what?” He jumped back, and blinked blushing looking anywhere but Gabriel.

“Drama class? You never noticed I was in the class? Really?” It was no secret that Gabriel was an avid thespian, and flaunted it like to other. Also, he was quite the show off in class, and wasn’t ashamed about his talents.

“Well, maybe…” Sam mumbled and jammed his hands into his pockets. “Can we just go?”

“Take my hand,” Gabriel deadpanned. “Don’t worry m’lady, I shan’t harm you, and also will never wear a fedora, you’re hashtag Blessed.”

As they walked away, unfortunately not hand in hand, Gabe looked back to see Anna standing at the edge of the courtyard by herself. Whatever, he figured she could do whatever she does, it’s not his problem unless she’s seriously injured or dying. God, would that cost a lot of money. Boo, she was such a whore.

\-----10 minutes later

Gabriel sidled up to Sam as he stood in the corner. “So, group project, huh?” Gabriel drawled looking Sam up and down. He looked pretty amazing in those jeans, not gonna lie. 

“I guess,” Sam smiled shyly up at Gabriel, then ducked his head grinning, happy to be chosen as a partner for once.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking,” Gabriel conversed leaning against the velvet wall of the Drama theatre room as everyone else chose partners, “You don’t really seem like the type to be in theatre. What’s up with you here, not that I mind at all, let’s be entirely clear.”

“Ohmygosh I love love theatre!” Sam’s eyes light up like Gabe had never seen before, and his hands clenched into excited fists as he spoke passionately. “My mom was really into it, and while she died when I was a baby, she left all these really awesome books and movies and journals with all these essays she wrote about her favorites, and it was like-” he stopped mid sentence and blushed with a hand over his mouth.

“Sorry, I get too excited sometimes,” he said abashedly. “But yeah, I just really like it, and I normally work on stage crew like in middle school, but since I’m also interested in being a Director and Backstage Manager and stuff, my counselor recommended I take this too.”

“Okay, never apologize for going off like that ever,” Gabriel was grinning widely up at Sam’s face, “You are literally the cutest person I have ever had the pleasure of speaking too, and once you’re out of your shell I want to gobble you up.”  
“OKAY!” The Drama class teacher yelled from the back of the classroom interrupting Sam’s slinking posture and protesting voice. “LET’S DO THIS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Sabriel chapter! So I'm back for good guys! Next update will be soon :)


End file.
